


Dirty Thoughts

by cupofnaughty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Kink, Kinks, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Tender Loki, Tumblr: lokis-dirty-whispers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupofnaughty/pseuds/cupofnaughty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You like to spend your lonely nights scrolling through Tumblr and you always find yourself on Lokis Dirty Whispers... Your night of self lovin turns into a dream come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in double quotes ""like this"" was taken from the Loki's Dirty Whispers tumblr page submissions and are NOT my quotes!!!

As you sit at your desk scrolling through your tumblr dashboard you come across a post from a blog you recently followed. Loki's Dirty Whispers, it was called. After reading the post, you decide to click over to their blog and make a night of it. 

Reading through all of the submissions is driving you wild. Oh how you wish your God of Mischief would come and say these things to you... Whisper them into your ear as you begged for release.. 

After a few pages you needed to get to your bed and relieve yourself. It was too good. You shut out the lights and grab your favorite toy, a little clit buzzer, and get cozy in your bed. Picturing the dark sexual God, you start to rub your chest and clit at the same time. You are already so close just from reading those whispers, you won't last long and won't even need your buzzer. 

As you feel your orgasm come on, you let out a loud moan. Usually you try to be super quiet because you share your house with your 4 closest friends, but you were too lost in sexual bliss to care. You drift off into a lovely sleep not long after.

***

You wake and realize that you forgot to set your alarms for class tomorrow. Reaching for your phone you notice that your window is open. You sit up and see Loki sitting in your computer chair. 

I'm dreaming... you thought.

"Hello little one." he says smoothly "I noticed you left this thing on and thought I'd take a look. You are a very naughty girl aren't you?"

"I suppose I am" you reply, thinking this is all just some lovely dream.

"Tell me, pet, is this what you would like to hear from your God?" he gestures at your computer.

'Well why the hell not' you think, 'this is just a dream'

"Of course it is my dear Loki, I would love for you to take control of my body and use me to your pleasure."

He laughs and stands up. He is very tall and even more amazing looking than in the movies. He steps towards your bed and removes his long coat. Your heart starts to race and you think that you might be getting a little too excited for this dream but what the hell.

"My dear, would you like to stand with me?" he says softly. 

You smile and jump out of bed, forgetting you were only wearing a tank top and underwear.

"Oh!" you gasp embarrassed.

"Don't worry love, you are beautiful."

He grabs your hand and stands back to admire you. You feel yourself blushing.

"Let's see, what was the screen on when I came in? Ah yes." he cleared his throat and steps close to you, his mouth right at your ear “"You wish for me to dominate you? Very well, but how shall I take you?" his fingers slide down your spine "On your back with your hands bound?" he softly grabs your behind "On your hands and knees so I can spank your gorgeous ass? Perhaps in front of a mirror so you can see how beautiful you look when you behave so wantonly for your King? Just tell me when to begin.”"

You just about cum right then and there.

"Oh my.." you gasp out.

"Well my love, it would seem you need to tell me how you would like to be taken by your God."

You couldn't believe your ears, and were starting to think that this wasn't a dream. Everything was too real. Whatever! This is too perfect to care about that.

"Well I do have a full sized mirror right over there..." you say slyly. 

"Very well, but I believe I would like to work up to my full domination of my beautiful mortal. I want to make you crazy for me. I want to make you insane before I give you what you want."

He leads you over to your bed and you lie down as he removes his clothes, down to his shorts. 

"Where shall I start my dear?" he traces his fingers up your thigh "Shall I follow your curves with my hands or with my lips?"

"Why not both." you shudder as he runs his fingers along your hip bone.

He leans in and starts placing kisses along the top of your panties. You reach down for his head but he grabs your hand before you can. 

"No no no my love." he whispers "Don't you move." 

You let out a soft moan and place your hands at your sides. Loki moved up closer to your face and was completely straddling you, he started kissing your neck. You knew you were going to cum before he even touched your throbbing clit, and your moans were out of your control. 

"Someone is excited." he laughs "Don't you dare cum until you have my tongue on your soft pussy." 

He moves his mouth down your collar bone and starts massaging your breasts as he kisses and sucks. You can feel your orgasm coming, but do your best to hold it in. Loki sits up and slides his hands slowly up your stomach under your shirt and pulls it off of you. After you are topless he sits to admire your body. 

"What perfectly smooth skin you have love. It's a shame I will be marking it up tonight." 

As he leans in to suck on your nipples you know you will cum soon. 

"Loki?" you say completely out of breath. 

Still sucking and licking your breasts he reaches his hand up and covers your mouth. Moaning into his hand you can't help it any longer. Your eyes roll back as your orgasm hits you. Loki doesn't stop what he is doing until you have finished. You know you will be in trouble with your God, so you take your time opening your eyes. When you do he is still over you but isn't touching you at all. 

"Now what did I say about cumming?" 

"I'm sorry. It was too much. You're so amazing with your mouth." 

"No excuses." he sits back at the end of your bed "Sit up." 

You do as he says, but your orgasm was so good you have a hard time sitting straight. 

"Now then, a disobedient mortal is one that needs to be taught a lesson. Take off your underwear and stand before me." 

You slowly slide off your black panties, noticing how he watches you with lust, and toss them aside standing at the side of your bed. Your bare breasts are level with Loki's mouth and the urge to put them there is making you insane. 

"Turn around and lean forward onto your cabinet." he says as he stands. 

You lean onto your dresser and perk your butt up in the air. You hear him undoing his belt and your pussy is nearly dripping. 

Loki stands to the side of you and runs the end of his leather belt along your back. 

"You must be punished. You will learn to obey your God." he says as the belt reaches your butt. 

You know what is coming and prepare yourself for pain, but when his belt strikes you it's much softer than you expected. You relax and enjoy the slight sting. 

"I do need to be punished. I didn't listen to you." 

"Master." he says sternly, whipping your ass again. 

"Master! Please punish me master!" another whip. "I'm a disobedient girl, make me suffer!" another harder whip. 

"That's a good girl, accept your punishment." Another hard whip. You can feel your juices running down your leg. Another whip. 

He reaches down with his free hand and starts rubbing your clit as he whips you. 

"Ooooh!! My god!" you practically yell. 

"Silence yourself!" he hisses as he whips you harder. 

You can feel your orgasm building again. 

"Tell me my dear, are you going to cum again without permission?" Loki asks as he whips you. 

"No master. I will wait for permission." 

He stops rubbing you and whipping your ass. 

"Stand." 

He reaches up and puts his fingers by your face and you can see that they are soaked from your pussy. You lean forward and begin licking them softly and sucking all of your juices off of him. 

"Good girl. Now sit at the edge of your bed." 

You sit down and he gets to his knees in front of you. Grabbing your knees he spreads your legs and starts running his hands along your thigh. You let out a soft moan. 

"If you can't keep quiet dear I'm going to have to stuff something in that pretty mouth of yours." 

He starts kissing your knee and bringing his kisses one at a time closer to your pussy. Pushing you down into the bed, he skips over your crotch entirely and starts kissing from your belly button down. When he reaches you, he stops. He leans back and uses his fingers to separate your folds. Then right when you think you'll go crazy he brings his mouth right to your clit and starts sucking. You let out a low moan and he stops right away. 

"Did you learn nothing from your punishment child?" He says as he stands up, going to where you had tossed your panties. When he retrieves them, he comes back to you and stuffs them into your mouth. You happily accept the soft fabric and feel that your hips are moving back and up searching for his lips. 

"What an eager girl." he gets back onto his knees and resumes sucking your clit. After a minute of this, he slowly starts to insert one finger inside of you, moving slowly and when he came out and started to go back in he inserted two fingers. You thought you would go insane from his sucking and slow soft finger fucking. 

Just before you came, he stopped sucking your clit and held his fingers still but fully inside of you. 

"What a good silent girl you've been." he says as he reached up and removed your panties from your mouth. "You may sit up." 

Keeping his fingers in you he starts to wiggle them slightly as you sit up. You make sure to stay silent as he teases and touches your most sensitive area. 

Finally he pulls his fingers out and stands before you, pulling his shirt off. You are amazed by his physique and feel your jaw drop. You have never seen a man so muscular and tall. 

"May I remove your pants, Master?" you ask softly. 

"Yes you may child, but you mustn't touch." 

Eagerly you reach up and undo his pants, already seeing his large bulge, and pull them down to his ankles. You gasp. He must be as wide as your wrist and more than a foot long. You carefully pull down his underwear and take in the full naked glory of his enormous cock. There was no way you could take this, but you knew by the end of the night you would. 

"Impressed with my size, are you?" he chuckles "Don't worry love, I'll make sure you take every last inch of me inside of you." 

"May I?" you say. 

He puts his hands behind his back and leans his hips to you. Looking in his eyes you lean forward and lick the tip of his dick. You hear him grunt a bit as you start swirling your tongue around the head of him, and start slowly stroking his shaft with both hands. After the head of his cock was wet you open your mouth around him, taking him in slowly. His soft moans are making you soak your bedding with your juices and you move your hands faster, and put him further into your mouth sucking and licking. You are only able to fit an inch or two past the head of it, but you use your hands and spit to work the rest of his long shaft. You can feel him bucking his hips slightly every time you bring your mouth down on him. Looking up into his face you see that his eyes are shut tightly and he is biting his lower lip. You reach one of your hands down and start rubbing your clit and fingering your hole. When you finally cum, you stop sucking and he reaches around and grabs the back of your head with both of his hands, pulling you deeper onto his cock. In your orgasm you forget your gag reflex and take him into your throat another two inches. 

He pulls out of your mouth and grabs his cock, stroking it until he cums on your face. You hurry to lick the juices still flowing from the end of his cock and he groans and holds your head there until he is satisfied. 

You are both gasping for breath and you lean back onto your bed, wiping your face on your blanket. 

"I am not done with you." he smiles "Now that I've had a taste of what's to come, I want to have you every way I possibly can." 

You're eyes go wide, "Didn't you just..?" 

He just laughs, "Oh my dear child, I am a God. I am not finished." 

You smile as he pushes at you to move you onto the bed, and kicking his pants off he climbs up between your legs. You lean back onto your pillows and arch your hips up as he guides his erection towards your opening. As the tip presses into you, your hips fall onto the bed. He is too big and the stretch is painful. He reaches up and grabs both of your hands, holding them above your head. 

"Don't resist me. Relax and accept it." he says sternly. 

You move so you can slide onto him easier, and he pushes the head into you fully. Whimpering, you claw at the sheets but stay still. Loki pulls back a little then thrusts forward and in one motion reaches your cervix. You yelp in pain and clench around him, tears starting to pool in your eyes. 

"Shhh," he says softly "I will stay here until you relax more. Just move around me. Get used to my girth." 

You start rotating your hips slightly and after a minute you feel your inner walls start to loosen and pleasure sets in again. You start moaning again and Loki starts moving out slowly, only to thrust back in with a bit of force. He does this until there is nothing but pleasure, and you feel him thrusting deeper each time penetrating your cervix. 

"You are amazingly tight. Are you close to climax?" 

"Y-yes! So close!" 

"Don't cum yet. I'm going to be fully inserted in you before you do." 

Looking down you see that you have about 4 inches to go still. Moaning and shuddering beneath him, you start thrusting your hips to meet his and are able to move enough to engulf his erection into you fully. 

"That's a girl," he smiles down at you "you may have your release now." 

Thrusting hard into you, Loki starts pinching your nipple and you arch your back towards him. It only takes a few seconds of this for your orgasm to hit, and the next thing you know your vision is fading and then everything goes black. 

*** 

"Darling? Wake up." you hear Loki, but it sounds like he is far off in the distance. You open your eyes and look around the room. 

"What happened?" 

"You blacked out after you climaxed." he chuckled "I'm still not done with you love." 

Sitting up you feel a pain between your legs and pull your knees to your chin. "I hurt.." you say softly. 

"Ah, I thought you might. Well, no matter. You have serviced me well for tonight my love." he reaches over and brushes your hair from your face. He gets up from your bed and dresses himself. 

"You're leaving?" you say shocked. 

"I must dear. But I will be back to finish you off." he winks at you and leans to kiss your forehead. 

You sigh in relief and after you blink he is gone. You curl up and try to get to sleep, but the events of the night are running wild through your mind.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't sleep much at all after Loki left, and decided to take a day off from your classes. You got out of your bed to go shower, and saw that your sheets were absolutely trashed, covered in a collective bunch of your guys cum and some blood. You unmade your bed and tossed the sheets in the wash on your way to the bathroom. On the mirror was a note written with bar soap "Next time someone brings a boy home turn on some music!" Great.

You still couldn't believe what had happened last night, but it was amazing and the pain between your legs was proof. Looking in the mirror you saw that your backside was a little bruised from the belt and you had a plethora of hickies all over your breasts. Giggling, you hop in and shower.

After some lunch and cleaning you decide to get back on tumblr, maybe bring back your mood from the night before. You were quite sore but still very horny. 

Logging into tumblr you hear a chuckle behind you. 

"My my my. Already wanting more?" 

Smiling you turn and see Loki standing above you. 

"Maybe I was just trying to see what could get you back in here." you say with a grin.

He steps back and motions for you to stand. He was wearing a black turtle neck and black leather pants today, but you were only thinking about what was in those tight pants. 

"You are alone here today?" he asks.

"Yes for a few more hours."

"Perfect." he says with a huge grin. 

Stepping towards you he grabs your face softly and pulls you into a deep kiss. Last night there had been absolutely no kissing, and you now regretted it horribly. He was amazing!

He reached down and grabbed you from behind lifting you up onto him. You wrap your legs around him and feel his erection. He steps over and presses you into the wall pulling back from the kiss and pulling your shirt and bra off. He starts kissing you again and starts groping your tender breasts, pinching and twisting your nipples. 

"I've missed your body love." he says breathlessly.

Giggling you tug at his shirt and he uses his hips to hold you up and pulls his shirt off. You grab onto his face and start kissing him again, grinding yourself against his hard bulge. He moans into your mouth, and sets you down pulling off your pants and undoing his, never leaving your lips and picks you back up again. You feel his cock resting against your throbbing clit and stop kissing him to see if you can get him inside you.

"Patience my love. I don't want to hurt you too soon again." 

"Oh don't worry about that, I need you. Please." 

He smiles and lifts you up higher, sliding you back down onto his huge member. 

"Oooh god!!!" you moan as he stretches you wide. 

He holds your butt and lifts you up and down onto him, slowly and suckles your breasts each time they are by his face. 

"Oh Loki..." you moan, grabbing his hair and pulling him back into a kiss.

He starts thrusting along with moving you onto him, and you break the kiss. "I'm going to cum, Loki."

"Oh no you don't."

He pulls you off of him and moves over to the bed setting you down roughly. He pulls his pants the rest of the way off and you slide to the edge and lean forward towards his member. 

Laughing he grabs your hair and slides his hard cock into your mouth, only as far as you could take it. 

"Come on love, relax your throat." he coaxes petting your cheek "Swallow as you take me in."

You reach up and grab his hips, sliding him into your mouth further gagging a bit but stopping before you vomit. He is thrusting slightly as you bob back and forth on him, grunting a bit every time you lean back and slide your tongue along the tip. You pull off of him and start licking him clear to his balls bringing your tongue back along the bottom making him moan loudly. When you brought your mouth back to the head he grabbed your head and forced himself into your mouth forcing you to take him more than halfway. Trying to swallow as you feel him in your throat tears are starting to fall down your cheeks. You push his hips away but he stays where he is, making it difficult for you to breathe. He thrusts a few times and grabs your hair too hard as he cums down your throat. You feel the hot liquid pour down your sore throat and gasp when he finally pulls out. 

Coughing and spitting out his cum, you stand and move back from Loki. 

"What was that?" you gasp out.

"You want domination love. And I want to own you." he says softly stepping towards you, he grabs your arms and twists you around bending you over onto your bed. He spreads your legs and grabs your butt cheeks spreading them and you feel his cock at your entrance. You feel him grip onto your skin and thrust into you with one hard thrust. You feel your orgasm building up and start moving back to meet his thrusts. 

"That's right. Take me into you." he says to you and smacks your ass hard.

You squeak with a mix of pleasure and pain and thrust back harder. He stops moving his hips and grabs onto yours pulling you into him as hard as he can. You scream in pain as he hits inside of you harder each time. 

"I'm going to cum!" you yell.

He only thrusts harder, and you take that as your permission. You let your orgasm take you and fall onto your face on the bed in pure sexual bliss. He is still thrusting as you come down and you hear his breath getting faster and he pumps faster as he grabs your ass hard and cums deep inside of you. 

You fall onto the bed and feel him collapse next to you, both of you out of breath. 

"Amazing." you gasp out, Loki laughs and pulls you over to him. You snuggle up into him and he kisses your neck sending a shiver down your spine. 

"You are amazing love." he says in your ear.

You both lay there for a while before he gets up and starts moving some things around. He pulls a stool that you have by your door and your computer chair over by your closet, which has a giant mirror for a door. 

"Come here." 

You hop out of bed and he helps you step up onto the stool facing the mirror, you notice that that puts your butt right against his crotch. 

"I want you to watch me have you." he says into your ear, making you shudder. 

He props your left leg onto your chair and starts rubbing your clit. You moan and try your best to stay standing straight. He presses his front into your back and reaches around with his free and and starts teasing your breasts. You feel him harden behind you and he steps back slightly and positions himself at your opening and holding your arms down to your sides thrusts into you. You are transfixed, watching his huge cock go into you, it seemed like he would be tearing you up he was so large. You look up into his face and his eyes are fixed on yours and filled with a crazed lust. 

 

The look in his eyes makes you insane, and you reach down and start rubbing your clit furiously. He thrusts harder into you and you start to cum so hard you nearly fall over. He thrusts into you a few more times and pulls out and turns you around and off of your stool. You sit down on it and grab his erection and start sucking and rubbing him. In no time he pulls out of your mouth and cums all over your face. Panting and sweaty he falls onto your bed. You hurry into the bathroom to grab a towel and jump when you see Loki standing behind you.

"I figure we could both use a bit of a wash." he says to you.

"Okay, but there's no way I can take anymore sex today. I'm rubbed raw!" you whimper.

"Don't worry love," he laughs "I only wish to help rinse your wet body."

You both get into your shower and he starts kissing you passionately. You hardly get any washing done between the kissing, but you both get out and hurry back into your room before your roommates get home. 

"I will be leaving for today my love." he kisses your lips softly.

"Will you come back?" 

"Don't worry. I can't stay away from you too long my dear, I would go insane without your pretty lips and tight little pussy." 

Blushing, you kiss him and just like that, he is gone. 

Exhausted you flop into your bed and curl up in the covers and drift off into a deep sleep.


End file.
